canvas_rangerfandomcom-20200216-history
Ren
} |imagewidth = 300 } |caption = } |real name = Ratri Vladilen |gender = Male |date of birth = 16th July 1993 |place of birth = Currently unknown |age = 16 |height/weight = 180/65 |canvas = Alter Ego |faction = Villain |division = RE-Generation |weapon type = Currently not available |weapon name = Currently not available |fighting style = Melee, close combat |pet = Coming soon |special ability = Blood Crafting |finisher = "-" }} Appearance and Personality Ren is rarely seen in the Villain division, but he is often spotted with another division member, Luc Pranjaya. His current hair color is dark blue, which is usually seen at his right side. He has a tan skin and pink eyes, his gaze were usually downcast and gloomy. Eventhough through first glance Ren looks gloomy, but he is just a shy guy; probably it's because he came from a broken home family. Do not take him easy due to the fact that he is shay and cowardly, he was enrolled in several dojos and has quite a vast knowledge of self defense (Which he unfortunately never uses even in times of danger.) He hates bitter objects, crowds and ghost stories; which is a reason why he is never seen around during night time, but eventhough he hates the crowd, he is scared of silence, therefore he usually sticks to a group of people. He is also fond of Tea, and sweet objects. History Ren and Lace were registered in an orphanage in Japan after they were mysteriously found seriously injured near a crashed car in a forest. They were then adopted by the Mirai family. After living for three years with his new family, their foster parents died. Ren was ten at the time and was taken custody by their mother's family in Indonesia. Ren has a foster brother, Sou Mirai who was fifteen at the time the accident occurs. He was a strong willed boy who loved his foster siblings. Ren’s intention of joining the villain side was based on his older twin sister, Lace. He wanted no more suffering on her sister, who has always wanted to be a mangaka. Her skills were greatly recognized as a doujinka in her school. Unfortunately, after an accident 4 years ago, she was not able to generate any ideas. The stress was so great that at the end she went into a coma for 3 months. She was then registered placed in a mental hospital because of her mental instability. The accident occurred when she was 14 years old. Ren's foster brother, Sou Mirai went into college a year after in Japan. After the death of both their parents, Sou who was 15 by that time and was taken care by his father's side, took part time jobs to save money to support the family in the future. After college, Sou(21) found a job in Indonesia and brought Ren and Lace (16) to live with him. When the accident happened, their relatives forced him to let Lace be under their care. Sou refused, but after a legal suit by their relatives, the right of care was won by their relatives. Under the heavy guilt and pressures from both relative and work, Sou unconsciously dedicated himself on work, forgetting that he has still another one brother, Ren. Months passed by, and day by day, Ren threw himself on studying and fighting. One night, Ren was walking along an alley when a gang of hoodlums brought him into a fight. Having a lot of problems in mind, he countered their attacks with anger when suddenly, a force pulled him from inside. He was unconscious when a man woke him up. He looked around him and found the hoodlums severely injured. The man explained the situation and invited him to join the Villain group. Ren remembered his sister who went psycho because of imaginations. His thoughts were still juvenile about life and the only thing he thought was… “If only imagination never exists…” With that one sentence passing his mind, he accepted the man’s offer and became one of the Villains, with one goal… To destroy imagination… RATRI VLADILEN Appearance and Personality He is the alter ego of Ren Mirai, a member of the Villain division, silently known as Ratri. He appearance is similiar to Ren, but his personality is not even close. Well you see... Ratri happens to be a Bi Sexual, while Ren claims to be straight. He flirts with everyone in the division which is somehow annoying his other personality's friend, Luc Pranajaya. Ratri is diffrent from Ren in the way he speak, act, walks and even look. Ratri favors Chocolates; which he think is cute, roses; which he think is sensual, mirrors; because it allows him to communicate with Ren, and blood; which somehow arouses him. Quite oddly, he also dislikes (not fear) ghost stories, which does not fit his cool aura. History Ren was the little brother of Lace, and was supposed to inherit the family's company VLADILEN corp. in the future, but his miss behaving and Menacing acts has disappoint the family. They then installed a more behaving character into him and lock his real existence. Ren was five(5) at that time. Inside the pitch black memories, Ren could see everything that has happened since he was born. How he was born, how his mother died giving birth to them, how his own father locked his existence and his real name... Ratri. The company's major work was on art, art schools, studios, musical instrument, publishing companies and such. Their father made a secret division of "Science", there, they tried to create a new form of human. Category:Ranger Category:Male Ranger Category:Team D Category:Villain